


Anakin's Modern Life

by modern_lover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker Are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Homophobia, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa Loves Her Dad, Luke Skywalker Loves His Mom, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other Characters Will Be Mentioned/There, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Raised The Twins, Qui-Gon Jinn Adopted Three Disaster Kids, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sheev Palpatine Is An Asshole, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: 2005 could be Anakin's worst year ever. Anakin met his father who is a complete dick. His adopted, hippie father wants to meet his girlfriend (wife) who is pregnant with twins. At least his adopted siblings are making things better.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Stars Wars. This is like a crack! fanfiction where all of this is happening during the modern days.This isn't just an Anakin Skywalker story nor will it stay in 2005, I just couldn't figure out how to call it or how the summary should be.

**23 March 2005**

Anakin grabbed his inhalers and threw them to his backpack, "Padmé, where's my black tank top?" He pushed his brown hair back, it was quite annoying to pack clothes for three weeks with his dad. His dad could suddenly want to go to lake and sing with the coyotes. His dad was a complete hippie which kinda bother Anakin, but at least he believed in vaccinations. Padmé appeared, her large pregnant belly was covered with Anakin's My Chemical Romance shirt, "Ani, he knows." Anakin rolled his eyes, "No he doesn't." Well, that's what he hoped. Anakin had a large problem with accepting. Accepting if he's wrong. Accepting if someone knows more than he does. 

Padmé crossed her arms, "Ani," she was so beautiful in all possible ways, even when she's disappointed with him, "You have to tell him about us."

Anakin frowned, "We got married three years ago, he'll get sad that I didn't invite him." Padmé rolled her eyes, "Ani." Anakin forced a small smile, he walked towards his wife, "Just leave it all to me." He kissed her forehead, she did relax and hugged him back. That's when Anakin felt one of the twins kick. It was a very soft kick but it made Anakin's heart clenched. Padmé giggled, "They don't want you to go." Anakin crouched down and held the belly with his hands, "I'll be back." He kissed the belly. That's when Obi-Wan's car honk appeared, Anakin quickly stood up and grabbed his backpack, "I promise I'll fix it." Ani kissed Padmé one last time. "Love you." He whispered. "Love you, too."

Anakin hurried off the apartment, he skipped downstairs and nearly tripped thanks to some kids' toys. He saw his older brother's car, Obi-Wan was four years than Anakin, but they both acted like the same age. Obi-Wan saw Anakin and grinned, "What up! You bastard." Anakin jumped, "What's up, Ben?" He opened the door of car, he threw his backpack on the back seat, "How's your wife?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin forced a laugh, "Fuck you." He ruffled his wavy hair. Ben began to drove towards the street, many cars passed through like it was a crazy afternoon. Living in the city kinda sucked but it was whatever. Every day and night had large sounds of cars driving by, Anakin used to complain, but it's became his safe haven. 

Ben turned on the radio, "Are you going to tell dad?" Ben eyed Ani from the side, Anakin nodded his head. "I'm planning on it." Obi-Wan blew his hair out of his eyes. The Killers were singing loudly, "C'mon, Ani!" Ben grabbed Anakin's shoulder as he sang _horribly_ to Mr Brightside. Anakin couldn't help but to sing with his older brother as they drove closer to their destination.

* * *

Ahsoka grabbed a cigarette from her girlfriend, "Brenda, this is very dumb." Ahsoka didn't like to admit that she was daddy's little princess, but she eyed the cigarette with such hate that Brenda laughed. "You don't have to do it." Brenda's bright green eyes shined with love. Ahsoka threw the cigarette on the ground, "Why did you give it to me then?" Ahsoka lifted her jeans closer to bellybutton. 

Brenda got closer to Ahsoka, "Because we look too gay." Ahsoka wanted to touch her girlfriend's hand, but she was right. Being gay was too much of sin in these times. Brenda and Ahsoka eyed each other in such a personal way. They both tilted their heads until a red Ford appeared. It slowly parked next to the girls, neither of the girls were frighten. They knew who it was. It was Ahsoka's dad, he had his long hair in a bun with strange glasses. He grinned, "Ahsoka!" He waved his hand, "I'm here!" Ahsoka forced a little laugh, "Thanks dad." Ahsoka eyed one last time Brenda, "See you tomorrow." Her voice sounded so damn weak. Brenda nodded her head and quickly grabbed her backpack. Brenda left without saying anything. Ahsoka sighed, she looked at her dad as he sang to an 80s song, she loved her pops but he was an idiot. 

She opened the door, she threw her backpack on the back and sat down. "Daddy, I told you I would walk to you." Her dad nodded, he looked sorry, "I was just worried. You were 15 minutes late and I got worried." Ahsoka smiled. She couldn't hate him. Qui-Gon Jinn was one of the best people ever. He was nice and great. He helped Anakin with his anger issues; he helped Obi-Wan with his school problems. He was too good for his own good. 

"Thanks for caring." Ahsoka said. He nodded his head, "I promise not get into your personal issues." He began to drive while humming to music.

Ahsoka couldn't wait to see her shitty older brothers. She also couldn't wait to see Padmé with the largest pregnant tummy. It was gonna be the funniest shit ever, and she couldn't wait to see her father lose his mind. Ahsoka knew that it was a boy and a girl. Padmé hasn't told Anakin yet because she knew he would be in the moon. Anakin was quite adorable when they spoke about twins so she couldn't wait that reaction.

"Is Padmé coming?" Ahsoka asked, she didn't want her dad to see her smiling. Qui-Gon sadly sighed, "Unfortunately she's busy with her real family." Ahsoka giggled, "C'mon, dad." She eyed her father, he did looked slightly annoyed about the lack of Padmé. "She just makes Anakin such a better person." He complained.

"So, you think Anakin is bad?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's a bad influence- that's different."

Ahsoka shook her head, "Maybe I should tell Ani." Qui-Gon made a disapproval noise, "No you won't." Ahsoka's brows bounced, "I don't about that dad." "I'll pay you ten bucks."


	2. Chapter 2

**23 March 2005**

When they arrived to their old childhood house, all the emotions that Anakin pushed aside were pouring out. He missed this old house. The house had its dry sand that plenty desert plants nicely decorated, it all seemed the exact same like the last time he saw it. Obi-Wan parked in front of the house, "Ani, ready to see dad?" "Fuck no." "That's the spirit!" Both young adults got of the car, they grabbed their backpacks and slowly approached the house. The dry heat made both of them groan it was kinda friendly to feel the same heat in the same place they grew up. The same decorations dangled from the ceiling, little wind pipes making the familiar childhood sound they heard. How can they miss a house so much when they were here in November? 

Obi-Wan knocked on the metal screen door, the brothers looked around the outside porch with little rocks carefully placed. Anakin's eyes wondered off towards the cactus that were blooming flowers. The screen door opened, Ahsoka grinned and hugged her brothers tightly, "Bastards!" Anakin and Obi-Wan hugged her back. She was so strong, it was hard to force her to let her go, "Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan muttered. She let her brothers go, "Sorry," she pushed her hair aside, "But look at my hair!" Ahsoka had blue dreads, she looked adorable as hell but Obi-Wan and Anakin will not admit it. Even with her white ribbon tying her hair neatly. "You look-" Anakin's eyes narrowed, he waved his hands trying to figure out what to say. Ahsoka looked at her older brother, "I dare you to say something bad about my hair and I make fun of your tattoos." 

Anakin had a large arm piece in both of his arms, in his right arm he had a black tattoo that looked like a mechanical arm. In his left arm, he had smaller tattoos of little drawings of thinks Anakin was fond of. One of the pieces was a small smiley face that Ahsoka did. 

"Fine! You look pretty." Anakin frowned. Ahsoka grinned, "Ben, how do I look?" Obi-Wan gave a large thumbs up and lifted his sister. He carried her inside, "Where's the old man?" Anakin and Obi-Wan entered inside, Anakin closed the door behind them as Ahsoka responded, "Q is hanging out with those guys. You know, Yoda and Mace," Obi-Wan placed her carefully on the ground, Ahsoka turned around, "They are having a meeting because the stars are telling them it was the right way." The zodiac. Neither of the siblings enjoyed the zodiac or other astrology things. It was too tedious. But they all knew their zodiac. Ahsoka is an Aries, Obi-Wan is a Capricorn and Anakin is a Sagittarius. 

Anakin gagged, "Mace is such a bitch." Obi-Wan stayed quiet as A squared complained about them. Obi-Wan skipped towards the kitchen and began preparing food, he knew once they stopped talking they would be hungry as hell. 

* * *

Padmé rubbed her swollen belly, those twins were getting more and more aggressive. "Leia! Luke! I know you miss daddy but he's not coming back until he speaks to grandpa." Padmé was feeling completely uncomfortable with the balance that her back had to deal with. Even though Anakin was clingy as hell, he made her feel comfortable and he could cook! Padmé had to be alone with her cooking and the twins hated it. Padmé was laying on her sofa with a soda on her hand, she had her textbook next to her body. Padmé ate junk food silently as she watched South Park. "Don't watch this show when you grow up." She warned the kids, she grabbed a piece of chocolate and ate it. She heard the door being knocked, Padmé exhaled loudly, she slowly stood up and waddled towards the door. She peaked on the eye hole, she saw her friends on the other side. Sabé was talking on the phone with Chinese food in her hand, Yané was holding a large blanket and Bail was holding paper bags. Padmé opened the door, " Hey!" Yané grinned, "Padmé! Oh, my God you're so pregnant!" Yané hugged Padmé. It was nice to see them. She sometimes missed the college life, days were nothing truly matter until they actually did. When Anakin impregnate Padmé, both weren't sure what to do but Padmé wanted the babies. She wasn't sure why but she felt something about them. Anakin quickly held her hand when she decided to keep it, "Are you sure?" Even though they married, Anakin didn't want to force her. They may be chaotic but they needed to know when to think. 

Padmé nodded her head. "Yes, Ani." Anakin smiled, he cupped her face gently and it was so tender that it made Padmé fall in love with him all over again. He kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Well, that's what happens when your 23 weeks pregnant." Padmé said, Sabé rubbed her temples, "Well, good thing Anakin called us in." "Of course he calls you guys in," Padmé would've forgotten to call her friends in but it didn't matter. "Come in." The three friends entered, the apartment was clean beside her small space Padmé was sitting in. Bail placed the bags on the sofa as Yané looked around the apartment. "I like how this place has a combination of you and Anakin." The apartment had flowers in black vases that Anakin made back with his dad. Sagé smiled, "Are these pictures of you guys in concerts?" She pointed at a picture frame beside the door, "Yeah, that was one of first real dates." Bail cleared his throat, "Since when do you watch South Park?" Sabé replied before Padmé had a chance, "Since Anakin." 

Yané sat on the sofa, "Well, look what we bought the little twins!" She pulled out a white dress, Yané nodded her head, "Bail thought it was pretty." Bail helped Padmé sit back at her sofa. Padmé touched the dress, "I think it's cute." It was thin material that wouldn't stress the baby out with the Arizona heat. Yané pulled out black pants and a black shirt, "These are when the baby decides to fight with daddy." Padmé smiled gleefully, "Oh, they are just adorable!" Sabé pointed at herself, "I picked those out." 

After sharing the clothes bought, it was night time already so the friends decided to leave. The girls send their prayers so the babies will let her sleep properly. "Tell Anakin that his boss called me. Something about an old man went to see him." Padmé nodded her head, "Yeah, of course." Bail and Padmé said their good byes. And then Padmé was alone once again. Padmé didn't mind it that much though, Padmé had time to read her textbook as she listened to her CDs. 

As she read and highlighted things, she got a call, she saw that number was Qui-Gon's so she picked up. She grabbed the house phone, "Hello?" "Padmé!" "Ani!" Padmé pressed the phone closer to her, "How are you?" Anakin laughed, "Same old. Dad's friends are trying to read my aura because they mistrust me. Ben is being a dick and Ahsoka has a girlfriend." Padmé smiled, "Ahsoka has been wanting a girlfriend since she was ten." Anakin chuckled, "Yeah, it's kind of funny to see that I am not the alone one that is lovestruck." Padmé agreed, "Thanks for calling in my friends." "No problem, I know that little issue is a big deal for you." 

"Yeah, the little issue is a huge pain." 

"... Dad wants to speak to you." 

"Put him on." 

"No problem."

"Padmé! Oh it's so good to hear you. I was worried that Anakin killed you." 

"No, I'm okay." Padmé lowered the volume for Qui-Gon's voice, his voice was always soft spoken. "I was wondering why you weren't with us." Padmé rubbed her belly, "No reason." "It's just worrying, anyways I hope you're okay and here is Anakin back." Anakin's voice returned, "Well, I wanted to say goodnight. Love you." Padmé smiled, "I love you too Ani." " _Ewww! Gag! Don't be gross!"_ It was Ahsoka's voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your interested:
> 
> Birthdays: Anakin was born in November 23, 1983 in Santa Fe, New Mexico at 11:59 am. Which makes him a sun Sagittarius, moon Cancer and Rising Aquarius.
> 
> Ahsoka was born in April 19, 1989 in New York, New York at 4:35 pm. Which makes her a sun Aries, moon Libra and rising Virgo.
> 
> Obi-Wan was born in December 23, 1979 in Santa Monica, California at 9:12 pm. Which makes him a sun Capricorn, moon Pisces and rising Leo. 
> 
> Padmé was born in July 1, 1981 in London, England at 10:53 am. Which makes her a sun Cancer, moon Cancer and rising Virgo.


	3. Chapter 3

**24 March 2005**

Anakin flew off the twin bed, he was scared for a couple of seconds until he saw in posters of bands of his youth. He exhaled loudly as he rested his head back into his soft pillow, he thought nothing as he tried to relax. A soft knock from his door fully awoke Anakin, "Anakin, dad cooked. He wants you to eat." Obi-Wan said, Anakin could practically see him resting his body on Anakin's door. "Hear, hear. I am gonna take a shower." Anakin yawned after, "Okay," Obi-Wan said, "Oh, and Ahsoka left for school." Anakin felt himself wince at the thought of school. Anakin hated school so much, he was the only kid that had a problem during high school. He was usually alone, brooding in the corner with no friends around him. He was the victim of bullying and he soon became the protector of the bullied in his last two years. He punched the lights out of the bullies, he was so aggressive against bullying that they called their dad. 

Anakin also hated the teachers. They always expected so much from him, "You're so smart Anakin! Stop drawing robots on your math homework. You're such a good kid!" They were the worst motivators Anakin had. Anakin was forced to go to therapy because he was always angry. That's when Anakin met Padmé. She was also getting therapy, she apparently needed someone to talk to due her parents always working and her older sister being married. She was beautiful. Way too beautiful. Her soft details, her pretty name that reminded Anakin of a meadow his family then during summer. That was the only good thing high school gave him. A chance to met Padmé. 

Anakin stood up from his bed, he was ready for the day to start. He skipped off towards the kitchen where Obi-Wan was cooking and Qui-Gon was correcting his son's cooking. "Morning Dad!" Qui-Gon grinned, "Hello, son. Ahsoka is bring her girlfriend today so no teasing. She isn't used to our life." Anakin's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean-" Obi-Wan sighed, "You oversleep. So, eat and take a shower." Anakin turned around to see the clock. It said one o'clock. "Shit, I never oversleep." Obi-Wan yawned, "That's brand new information. Anyways, I'll be picking up Ahsoka at four, right?" He looked at his dad. Qui-Gon nodded his head, "But remember, the girl doesn't know you so don't scare her." Anakin sat on the chair as his dad place the plate of food, "Don't eat too fast." Anakin winked away and pulled himself together to eat. Oh, he adored his father's cooking! It was such a magical feeling that assured him completely happiness. But it was too much to ask when he saw Yoda and Mace enter his father's house. 

Yoda (which obviously wasn't a real name) was small he looked old and grumpy who hated the world because everybody had sex. "The world is full of unnecessary sexual tension." Anakin recalled as they saw a SNL skit. Yoda also had green hair which was such a bad personal style. He wore Hawaiian shirts with tank tops under them with little charms around his neck. 

Mace Windu was more normal with his clothes, he would often wear his glasses, and looked extremely happy to be around Yoda. Mace would probably be cool in Anakin's eyes if he didn't listen to every single word Yoda said. 

"Anakin! Obi-Wan!" Yoda's cracked voice was that humid heat, it was uncomfortably sticky that will later choke the life out of you. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Hello, Yoda. How have the stars greeted us today?" Anakin gagged quietly as Yoda sighed. "Oh, yes! Stars have been forming good times in the Aries season." Anakin looked at his father who nodded his head slowly to understand Yoda's words. Anakin wanted to die. Anakin looked around the house trying to ignore everyone, but then he caught something that burned Anakin. "Secrets are felt as well." Yoda said. _Fuck,_ Anakin didn't want to make it obvious that he was hiding a pregnant wife, but at the same time. Fuck this guy. Anakin quickly relaxed to not cause any problem. 

"Very interesting, Yoda," Qui began, the two men looked proud of themselves until Qui said, "But I'm spending time with my sons. Ben wanted to tell me something and Anakin overslept. Will you please leave?" Yoda's lips pursed, "Of course..." Anakin grinned as he ate more of his food. Even the serious Obi-Wan grinned. Mace nodded his head as Yoda and him left the home. "Are they gay?" Anakin asked. Qui sighed, "Anakin." 

"I mean, c'mon! They always agree with each other and they live together." 

"Anakin."

* * *

The apartment was missing Anakin. The lack of smacks against the walls made Padmé miss the complains. She missed having fights with people due her husband's loud attitude. Oh, she missed him so terribly so she decided to just drive to the near store to get something for his return. 

When she arrived at the store, it was kind of full like always with the lack of small children and some teenagers who ditched school. She began to wonder about her babies. Who's going to ditch and who's going to stay at school. Or if one will be influenced by the other to do rebellious things. Padmé walked through the baby section of the store, there was the diapers and milk products. There's was another pregnant woman next to her, her hair was black and curly with her hand on her stomach. Her eyes looked sad as she picked a cheap diaper brand. Padmé quickly cleared her throat, "Do you know it's gender?" The woman's surprised look made Padmé throw a gentle smile to warm the woman's sad demeanor. But it only worked in a small way. "I-" The woman's accent was rough, "I think I'm pregnant." The woman was young like Padmé or near to it, but she looked tired and worst. "Well, congratulations." Padmé said. The woman smiled at Padmé's belly, "Wow-"

"Yeah," Padmé cupped her belly with her hands, "Twins. They are due in two months."

The woman smiled, "Well, congratulations as well." The woman didn't seem to know how to continue a conversation but Padmé knew so. "My name is Padmé." "Maria." Her eyes finally shined with interest. But their moment was quickly ruined when an old man appeared, he looked kind of creepy with his silver hair pushed back. He even wore a suit with a red tie. Maria quickly left after muttering a goodbye. Padmé turned away from the creepy man, "Hello," His voice was smooth, "You're Padmé." Padmé quickly looked at man with her eyes glaring at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man bowed his head, "Sorry to scare you. My name is Sheev Palpatine, I wanted to speak to you because you know my son." Padmé felt her hands hold tightly her stomach, "No fucking offense, but even though I know your son. It doesn't mean you can just come here and say my fucking name with such entitlement." Padmé knew in her heart she had the right to overreact, he looked so creepy. 

Sheev didn't even frown, he just smiled at her anger, "I'm sorry I frighten you." "Then screw off." Padmé hissed back at him. She finally walked away from the man who didn't even stop her which made Padmé feel better. But not enough. He could still follow her. She tugged on her purse, she needed to call a cab and drive around the streets of Arizona to lose that bastard.

* * *

When Ahsoka appeared next to her girlfriend, Obi-Wan glanced at his brother to see if Anakin will playfully taunt her. But he was being highly respectable. "Hello there." Obi-Wan smiled at Ahsoka's girlfriend whose name was unknown for him. Her smile seemed honestly, "I never thought I would I ever met you guys " She exhaled awkwardly as she hid behind Ahsoka. Ahsoka held her waist tightly, "They're nice, Brenda." Anakin agreed, "Too nice to be an ass." Brenda let out a smile.

Qui-Gon's eye brows lifted, "You can ask about our names." 

Brenda's eyes widen, "Oh," she blushed, "You're names." Anakin pointed at their dad and at Obi-Wan, "It's them." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he explained. "Dad was hippie so he stupidity legally changed his name that he thought meant peace for the world in the Korean. When he adopted me in the eighties, he was still hanging on the name. His real name is Quentin and I go by Ben if it makes you feel better." Brenda nodded but she then asked, "But what about the other names?" Ahsoka choked a laugh out as Anakin faked a cry. Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin adored his name and so did Ahsoka. 

"It's probably not popular, but the best name given to a king like me." Anakin defended himself. Obi-Wan patted his back, "If it makes you feel better." Anakin flipped him off as Brenda and Ahsoka let a laugh out. Then, the house phone rang. Obi-Wan picked it up, "Hello?" 

"Obi-Wan!" It was Padmé voice, Obi-Wan noticed the fear in her throat. "Tell Anakin that there's some crazy bastard." She exhaled loudly as Anakin slowly looked at Obi-Wan. He felt something bad. "He knew my name. I called the police after going home. I'm probably overreacting-" Obi-Wan shook his head, "No you aren't. If you're scared, Anakin and I can pick you up." Anakin pulled away the phone, "Padmé, my love, are you alright?" Obi-Wan walked away, he grabbed the keys as his father looked at him. "Is Padmé okay?" Obi-Wan shook his head, "We are bringing her here."


End file.
